Love From the Darkness Songfic
by Panthermonspartner
Summary: A songfic based right after A Love from the Darkness.


Love From the Darkness Songfic

This is a songfic I wrote about my OC Selene from my story Daughter Of Darkness. The song is Vincent (Starry, Starry night) by Don McLean. This is my first songfic so tell me what you think. It is from Ken's point of view.

Ps this song is insanely beautiful and you should really listen to it.

_Starry, starry night.  
>Paint your palette blue and grey,<br>Look out on a summer's day,  
>With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.<em>

You were in my thoughts when I was sitting on the roof of my building. Where your home is, where I wish you were. I looked to the stars, the ones you showed me the first night you were here. The bright blue of your eyes and the dark grey of the sky. The day's we spent together before I had to go to school. You knew about what had happened to me, and what I'd done. That darkness that we shared, the darkness that brought us together.

_Shadows on the hills,  
>Sketch the trees and the daffodils,<br>Catch the breeze and the winter chills,  
>In colors on the snowy linen land.<em>

The beauty you found in the night time. You showed me that everything could be beautiful even if it was grey and black. The way your hair moved in the wind. You stood out when we went to snowy parts of the digital world. Your presence in the snow increased your beauty and the lands.

_Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
>How you suffered for your sanity,<br>How you tried to set them free.  
>They would not listen, they did not know how.<br>Perhaps they'll listen now._

But I had to ruin it. I released that dark spirit. You tried to tell me where my partner was. You cried out in pain when I helped her escape. You had been keeping her chained inside you to protect everyone. I ignored your pleas; I didn't understand what you wanted. Now I do.

_Starry, starry night.  
>Flaming flowers that brightly blaze,<br>Swirling clouds in violet haze,  
>Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue.<br>Colors changing hue, morning field of amber grain,  
>Weathered faces lined in pain,<br>Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand._

The twinkling stars remind me of you. The multi-colored flowers in the public gardens remind me of the way you acted, always excited and never sitting still. On stormy days I stare at the rain and miss your laugh. How if you were there we'd be out walking or dancing in the rain. It all reminds me of you. Everything is less vibrant now, all the colors are dull. I always feel weak. I feel that I am eighty years old instead of eighteen. You gave me life, now I feel like I am nothing.

_Now I understand what you tried to say to me,  
>How you suffered for your sanity,<br>How you tried to set them free.  
>They would not listen, they did not know how.<br>Perhaps they'll listen now_

I wish I could take it all back. If I had only let you tell me, you might still be here. You could be smiling by my side instead of suffering through pain. You tried to keep us safe. You succeeded until I ruined you. I'm sorry.

_For they could not love you,  
>But still your love was true.<br>And when no hope was left in sight  
>On that starry, starry night,<br>You took your life, as lovers often do.  
>But I could have told you, Vincent,<br>This world was never meant for one  
>As beautiful as you.<em>

You still loved me when I blamed you. But I was blinded by anger. I lost control and forced you to leave. You left us behind because of my mistake. I'm sorry, I didn't deserve someone like you. You were a princess from another world, I am only a normal person. You were a fairy, I am human. I didn't nor ever will deserve someone as perfect and amazing as you.

_Starry, starry night.  
>Portraits hung in empty halls,<br>Frameless head on nameless walls,  
>With eyes that watch the world and can't forget.<br>Like the strangers that you've met,  
>The ragged men in the ragged clothes,<br>The silver thorn of bloody rose,  
>Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow<em>

Now I should forget about you. You are gone from my life. The only solid thing left of you is your home. We remember you, at least I do. The rest of the digidestined do, my family does. We were all strangers to you, but you let us into your life and we let you into ours. But it's all over and done now. We're back to the beginning, like you were never here. My hopes of forgiveness are gone, just like you.

_Now I think I know what you tried to say to me,  
>How you suffered for your sanity,<br>How you tried to set them free.  
>They would not listen, they're not listening still.<br>Perhaps they never will..._

I understand everything now. We were alike, but different. You kept the burden of your darkness, I was released from it. I always thought you were free as well. Now I know the truth. The others don't know as much as I do. I will hold your secrets with me. To them we were never together, to them we never will have been.


End file.
